


Shower Room Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stan started swimming because it was supposed to be good for his health. Non-con gang-bang.





	Shower Room Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the kink meme: http://kinky-falls.dreamwidth.org/263.html?thread=140807#cmt140807

Stan started swimming because it was supposed to be good for his health.

Surrounded by a group of masked men in the showers, Stan fails to see the benefits.

"Oh man," one of them says in a high-pitched voice, reaching out to run a hand over Stan's naked belly. The touch is light, almost reverent, which is insane; Stan knows what a well-preserved old man looks like and he's definitely not one. The way these guys are pressing close to him, pinning his wrists above his head, hooking their legs around his, touching him; it's all so fucking absurd and a part of Stan thinks he must be dreaming.

"W-we need to get those out," another one says suddenly, and Stan is confused for a moment before several hands reach for his head, holding it still as one hand dives into his mouth, feeling around his teeth. Instinctively, Stan tries to catch the intrusive fingers into a bite, but those are some sneaky, slippery fingers and soon his dentures are coming out, followed by strands of drool.

The guy holding the dentures steps away from Stan, blinking hard, as if he can't believe what he has just done. But one glance at the guy's crotch is enough to keep Stan from getting his hopes up; there's a distinct tent in the guy's slacks, and soon the guy is squeezing it, still gripping Stan's dentures in his other hand. "Fuck yeah, let's do this!"

All the hands on him start moving at once. The hands holding his wrists secure their hold on him while the hands on his body get more thorough with their touches, reaching down to grope his belly and thighs. Stan squirms, biting down a moan; he may have mutely agreed to co-operate with these guys after losing the fight against them, but that doesn't mean he actually wants this. Yet as the guy with the dentures, having pocketed them, closes the distance between them and reaches out to cup his pecs, it's not disgust that makes Stan shiver.

"We're gonna rock your world, grandpa." A tongue slips against his ear, stroking the lobe, and before he has time to recover from that surprise another warm mouth latches onto the junction of his neck and shoulder, sucking, all while a third mouth inches close to kiss him in the middle of the chest, then lower. A moan slips from Stan before he can swallow it down, followed by another one as he feels a nose nuzzle into the tender flesh just above his groin.

"I think he likes it," someone laughs, and Stan can't even claim it isn't true.

Hands on his pecs have long since been replaced by other hands that are now busy teasing his nipples, while the hands that were originally there are now on his thighs, kneading the inner curves firmly before another one leaves to grasp his cock. His dick, the traitorous fucking thing, leaps into life at the contact, which gets a laugh out of the guys. They continue to touch him, though, every single hand as relentless as before even as his attention focuses on the one between his legs which is stroking him so surely and steadily, stopping only as it's joined by a soft, warm mouth.

Somehow, Stan manages to stay quiet, although it doesn't matter; the guys around him make more than enough noise for him, rubbing their own clothed pricks against Stan as they continue to paw at him. The mouth on his cock takes him in and starts to move back and forth along his length, coating him in wet heat. Stan cries out when his right nipple is suddenly tweaked, which prompts one of the guys to slap his hand over his mouth and the others to hold onto him harder. The guy swallowing down is gripping him too, from the ass, pulling at the cheeks and massaging them, fingertips dipping into the crevice in between. The touch makes Stan go still, but not as much as the hoarse whisper coming from his left does:

"Hey, how come he's having all the fun?"

Everything stops. Coldness spreads in Stan's chest as he looks at his captors, though he can't quite bear to meet their eyes; he can feel that they are staring at him too, and the intensity coming at him from all sides unnerves him. He can tell it's coming, the part he's been expecting ever since these guys bounced on him, the part where all the attention that has so far been straight out dreams turns into something more vicious. Stan waits.

Despite everything, he's not ready for fingers that hook into the corners of his mouth, tugging hard.

"Our turn now, old man!"

Gripping his limbs, they wrench him off the wall and pull him down to the floor, the guy holding his mouth open settling behind him as he yanks Stan into his lap. He hears zippers open around him, feels as one is opened beneath him and a long, thick cock stretches out against his bare ass, hot and twitching. The guy who was sucking him earlier is determined to continue doing so, lying down on his stomach on the floor as he lunges for Stan's crotch again, all while a third guy moves to stand in front of Stan, holding his half-mast dick out like it's an offering.

"Hold him still," the guy says, shimmying closer to him as the fingers in Stan's mouth secure their hold on him. A plump head of a dick pushes between Stan's open lips, bumping against his gums as its owner thrusts his hips slightly forward. The guy twists his fingers into Stan's hair and holds on tight as he slides the rest of his length into Stan's mouth, going as deep as he can go until Stan's nose is touching his crotch.

"H-holy shit, you guys!" For a moment, they're all still; the dick in his mouth throbs hotly, resting heavily on his tongue, its surface silky soft against Stan's lips. But he doesn't have the time to assess the softness too much when the guy starts moving, pulling back and slamming right back so hard Stan can't help but groan in protest. 

This time his sounds get no attention from the group: they're too focused on themselves now, stroking themselves and Stan's body as they watch Stan get his throat rammed. The guy between Stan's legs is grinding against the floor too, still mouthing Stan's dick eagerly as he twists his hand around its root, using the other one to fondle Stan's balls. Stan is too busy getting his throat rubbed raw to care, but his body isn't, his hips bucking on their own accord for more contact.

"Someone is loving this," the guy beneath him sing-songs, grinding his own cock into the crack of Stan's ass as he stretches Stan's mouth even wider open. It's not necessary because the cock in Stan's mouth has no problem moving, picking up its pace as it strokes over his tongue and gums, making it harder for Stan to breathe as his mouth fills with his own drool. He can feel it trickling down to his lips, to his chin as the guy fucks his mouth without mercy. 

He notices that the guy sucking him off is now thrusting against his own hand, moaning against Stan's dick in a way that suggests he's close to coming. The guy beneath him seems to be getting close too, rubbing himself against Stan in increasingly fast pace as he gasps and groans into Stan's ear.

"Fuck!" 

The scream is followed by a burst of something warm into Stan's throat, accompanied by a final flurry of frenzied thrusts before the guy standing in front of him pulls away, staggering backwards as his soaked dick slips out of Stan's mouth. Stan gapes for air, but soon finds himself moaning as his own body goes over the edge, his cock spurting its load into the eager mouth of the guy lying on the floor, who finishes himself off by grinding himself against his palm. The guy beneath Stan is still rubbing away, pulling his hands out of Stan's mouth and taking them to his ass, grabbing the cheeks and squeezing them around his cock. After that it doesn't take him long to come, too. 

As much as his jaw is aching, the sleepiness that comes over Stan is nearly stronger, but he's aware that there are still two guys in the room, and they have their pants open too. Stan sucks in a deep breath and he prepares for the next round.


End file.
